


Impossible Circumstances and Results

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Groping, Happy Ending, I'm calling it light at least, Jacksepticeye likes Mark's Butt, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Power Bottom Jack, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, again kind of, kind of anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: After a bad breakup, Jack moves in with Mark. After a drunken night out, he ends up pregnant. And it is Mark's. Stubborn as a horse, Jack denies himself and Mark the chance of a relationship, until things come to a head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT STORY RELATED INFO: I don't explain it in story, so here is how Jack got pregnant. In this story, everyone is born with their primary sexual organs (penis or vagina), and once they reach puberty a secondary set of sexual organs develop. Everyone can get pregnant, or impregnate another. That's how I wrote this, that's how it is, simple as that.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jack looked at his computer screen wearily, he’d just finished editing a bunch of back-up videos and was kind of bushed. He then remembered earlier his phone had alerted him that Mark had uploaded another video today. He opened his phone, pulled up his YouTube app, and went to Mark’s page to watch the video. He smiled the second he heard Mark’s voice and watched the rest of the video happily. Then he double checked to see what time it was in L.A. and cringed a little.

If he skyped Mark now he would probably be pushing it, and he didn’t want to cause the other to lose any sleep. Jack decided to call, but if Mark didn’t answer the first time, he would leave a message and call tomorrow, at normal person L.A. time.

Mind made up, Jack scooted back over to facing his computer and opened Skype, quickly calling Mark. Mark answered on the first ring and Jack smiled.

“Hey Markimoo. Saw your video,” Jack greets with a smile.

“Yeah, what’d you think?” Mark asks, a smile lighting up his face.

Jack couldn’t help but let a small laugh out. “Yer acting like an eager child. I feel like the roles are reversed for a moment here. I mean, I am your number-one fanboy and all. But it was another great video.”

“That’s nice to hear. I saw your latest video too,” Mark said almost cryptically, and immediately Jack was clinging to every word. Then Mark smiled again. “It was awesome buddy.”

Jack barely contained his fanboying and instead settled for a long tirade about editing and how difficult it is now that Robin is taking a small vacation and he has no help. Mark and him talk for a while about editing and helpers, then what game they should play next. At some point Felix joins the call, face red most likely from anger and he curses the game he just rage-quit before asking when they’ll all next meet in person.

“Awe Felix, need a bear hug again already?” Mark teases with a smile.

“Yes! With Marzia out of town and Cry in the states with you guys this house is fucking empty as hell and I hate rage games! Javla helvette!” Felix cries and whines.

“I’m not in the states,” Jack protested.

“Sorry Jack. I may have read some Septiplier earlier and forgotten that you and Mark don’t live with each other,” Felix apologized.

Jack shakes his head with a smile. “It’s fine Felix. I miss Mark’s bear hugs too.”

Felix steps away from his camera for a moment, running his hand down his face before looking at them exasperated. “Why aren’t you two fucking? Jeesus, this is why I read the damn fanfics of you two.”

“Felix, you know Boo is in a relationship. I’m not a homewrecker,” Mark pipes up.

Jack watches as Felix cusses in Swedish before slumping in his chair. “Cry’s not wrecking Marzia and I’s happy home. He’s with both of us. Besides, Marzia wanted to watch us for the longest time. Maybe Signe is the same?”

“Actually…” Jack interrupts them. “Signe and I have been growing kind of apart. So… I don’t know what’s up. I think it’s me…but things are…s-shaky.”

Jack admits all of this with a shakier voice than usual and he immediately feels a flush hit his cheeks and he looks down at his knees, scared to see his two friend’s reactions.

“Oh Sean,” Mark sounds just as hurt as Jack has been lately.

“I’m so sorry Sean,” Felix sounds remorseful and Jack can’t help but look up then.

They rarely use his real name, he barely uses it himself, and he can’t believe how much they both seem to truly regret this news. Mark speaks first.

“How bad is it?”

“She’s been staying at a friend’s for t’e past few days. T’e three weeks prior we took turns with t’e bed and couch,” Jack admitted.

“Well at least this isn’t explosive,” Felix tries to lighten his tone, but it’s clear that he’s internally going through some horrible mental image of Cry and Marzia leaving him.

Felix was prone to self-projection whenever he saw something wrong with those he cared about. Jack shrugged.

“Our yellin’ is whispered Ah guess. Ah mean, we keep gettin’ angry, then sad. Ah keep feelin’ bad, b’cause I feel like I’m causin’ t’e problem,” Jack admitted, his accent spilling thickly from him and betraying how hurt he really is.

“How? How’re you causing the problem?” Mark asks.

“Ah want… I want te have kids. And Signe’s not ready fer babies,” Jack only shares their main problem.

“You want kids?” Mark seemed a little astounded.

“Yeah. I even offered te carry them. You know, ‘cause I was worried that part of it was what carryin kids might do te her. But she said that wasn’t t’e problem,” Jack explained sheepishly.

He knew this might become a sensitive topic since Mark could no longer carry, but his friends seemed genuinely concerned, and he couldn’t just let them worry.

“Oh man. You want kids pretty badly then,” Felix said slowly.

“Well yeah. I mean, family is…it’s somethin’ else. I always wanted a kid er two,” Jack says slowly. “But really, that’s t’e tip of t’e ice-berg.”

“I’m so sorry Sean,” Mark says eventually, his expression crumpled and worried.

“I can’t believe it. I mean you guys have been together so long,” Felix seemed just as worried.

“Look, I’m sure we’ll be fine. Maybe we just need some space te clear our heads,” Jack tried to smile now.

Felix and Mark nodded, Mark looking just miserable over Jack’s situation. They talked for a while longer before Mark had to go to bed. When Mark left the call Jack and Felix ended up talking for a while as well.

“You know if he could, I’m sure Mark wouldn’t be averse to having your kids,” Felix said after a while.

“I’m sure he would carry all my babies Felix. What are ye gettin’ at?” Jack asked, somewhat tired himself now.

“I just don’t see why you two haven’t at least fooled around is all,” Felix said softly.

“I swear, you’re worse than the Septiplier fan-girls,” Jack huffed, a sudden and mean idea coming to his mind. “I wonder how the rest of the fans would react if they knew you and Cry were fucking? Putting on shows at the demand of Marzia.”

“You fucking would not,” Felix growled, suddenly very afraid for Cry and how tentative that part of their relationship was.

“Then stohp tryin’ to focking get me into Mark’s pants!” Jack huffed, growling a little.

Felix looked ready to say something before he nodded in ascent. “Sorry. I guess I just can’t stand that you guys clearly do want each other. Or at least appear to. I guess I should stop reading the fanfictions then…”

Jack watched as Felix’s face fell more and more with almost every word and Jack suddenly felt like the biggest asshole in the world. “Look, Felix, I’m sorry I snapped. I’m just… on edge here lately. I would never reveal you and Cry, I know how much it means to you and how…”

“I know. I’m sorry I pushed you,” Felix said in return.

They talked for a few more minutes before Felix needed to take Edgar and Maya on a walk. When they hung up Jack decided to take a nap, slumping on his couch with a huff. He opened Netflix on his TV and put on a movie he didn’t feel guilty muting before pulling his blanket up to his chin and passing out on the couch.

-

Three weeks later found him in L.A. looking for Mark in one of the airports. He was suddenly embraced from behind by some very familiar and muscular arms. He sighed in content and turned to return Mark’s hug.

“Hey Mark,” Jack greeted.

“Hey. How was your flight?” Mark asked, looking over Jack and checking that he’d already claimed his luggage and gotten everything.

Jack almost stuttered under Mark’s scrutiny and sputtered an irritated, “Yer not my ma. No need te baby me.”

Mark simply shook his head and resumed hugging him. They then left the airport, heading towards Mark’s house. Jack was quiet most of the ride there, as was Mark.

They didn’t talk about the horrible break-up leading to Jack moving in with Mark. Instead, Jack willfully ignores the sad and almost sympathetic looks Mark keeps giving him. The rest of his stuff should be here in two weeks, he thinks about that. He thinks about how he’ll have to find somewhere for it as Mark’s house is already full of guys, specifically Matt and Ryan, and their stuff. He would like to just stay with Mark forever at this point, but it probably wouldn’t do much good for either of them.

“I missed you Jack,” Mark says eventually, trying to remain fairly quiet.

“I missed you too Markimoo,” Jack responds, giving him a small smile in return.

“Cry is over, hanging with the guys, and Felix is coming in two days after today,” Mark said as they pulled up to his house.

Jack nodded and got out of the car, moving to get his bags. Mark was faster and Jack got to watch as Mark pulled his luggage out. Jack was actually shocked how much of a show Mark seemed to be putting on, flexing and Jack couldn’t help but make a small noise of protest.

“Mark, I can get my own bags,” Jack protested.

“I know you can. But, I want to,” Mark responded, looking at Jack nearly pouting.

Jack smiled and shook his head. “Such a gentleman. Careful Markimoo. Ye don’t want me te fall in love right now.”

Mark smiled and picked up Jack’s bags, leading the shorter male inside. Jack was immediately greeted by Cry who was not wearing a mask for once, which was odd because Jack usually saw him wearing a mask when hanging near youtubers simply because he knew that people would approach, ask for selfies, and take “subtle” pictures of everyone.

“Hey Jack,” Cry greeted happily, a huge smile completely visible.

Cry had shaved the majority of his beard off since Felix started growing his, and so now he had more stubble and less beard. Jack smiled and greeted Cry with a quick and easy hug.

“Hey Cry,” Jack returned easily.

“How’ve you been buddy?”

“Ah’ve been better,” Jack answered thickly.

“Well when Pewds gets here, we’re going to have a huge girly sleepover including chocolate ice cream. Believe it or not, trashy teeny girl movies and ice cream help with anything,” Cry laughed, clearly trying to keep levity.

Jack appreciated it and shook his head a little. “Yer awesome Cry.”

“Thanks for thinking so.”

“Jack, are you okay with bunking with me? Felix and Cry are going to be taking up the guest room so…?” Mark let his voice trail off.

“Tha’s no problem,” Jack answered, looking back at Mark who’d come up behind them after putting Jack’s bags upstairs.

Jack was almost shocked when Mark once more hugged him.

-

For the rest of the day Jack, Mark, Cry, Matt, and Ryan all hung out and played casual video games. There was no camera so Jack felt a little more normal, but after two hours of gaming they all got pretty agitated and decided to go and hang out outside, in the backyard.

Around the time bed-time had rolled around, Jack was still full of nervous energy and was also nervous about rooming with Mark. Once they reached Mark’s room however, he found that Mark’s continuous casual behavior helped relax him. Mark was quick to change into his pajamas and gave Jack enough privacy to change as well.

Once they were both in bed though Mark decided to send out a selfie of them on Twitter, labeling the picture “Sleepover with Boo.” Almost immediately the entirety of both of their Twitters blew up. Jack decided to send a few teasing tweets, laugh and enjoy himself before turning his phone off so that his Twitter would shut up for a while.

Mark did the same, promising to take pictures and send several out in the morning. They did end up cuddling up close to one another, Jack practically pressed into Mark’s side, and they ended up talking and taking a few more pictures throughout the next hour or so. Eventually, Jack felt himself somewhat passing out against Mark’s side.

At some point, his eyes closed, and he yawned. Another whole minute passed and he felt himself fade into sleep.

-

Two days passed and Felix joined them, being greeted by Cry with a kiss. Jack was shocked how clingy Felix was to Cry, constantly holding and hugging him. At some point, after greeting everyone, they went off to their own corner and started talking softly. Jack felt like a voyeur watching them whisper and kiss. However, it was how they looked at each other that made Jack feel like a voyeur, and he could only imagine how much worse it would be if Marzia were here with them.

“Hey Jack? Do you want to chill in my room with me?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Jack got up and followed Mark to his room and found himself cuddled up to Mark’s side once more.

They ended up playing Cards Against Humanity together, causing Jack to laugh a lot more than he thought he would. To the point he was genuinely enjoying himself, which he thought he’d have a hard time doing. Moving on and feeling himself again, Jack had to guess that it was because Mark brought out the best in him. Constantly smiling and joking, with kindness radiating off him like sunshine.

Eventually one of their phones went off with a Twitter notification. It was a Tweet from Felix as it turned out, linking a YouTube video. Jack tilted his head in curiosity, looking at the link.

“What?” Mark asked, noticing that the same link had been Tweeted to him as well. They both clicked on the link and watched as the screen loaded. The video was labeled “Septiplier & PewdieCry (Speedpaint)” by Konoira. He watched the video all the way through, somewhat humbled that people would draw fan-art of him and yet also embarrassed at how they portrayed Mark and him together.

“Why did we watch this?” Jack asked, looking up at Mark curiously.

“I have no clue, but it was really well drawn,” Mark said in return.

Jack laughed and he texted Felix to not tweet them anymore fan art. They could hear him laughing from Mark’s room at that point, Cry joining in on said laughter.

“Should we go and get them back?” Mark asked.

“Oh yeah,” Jack laughed, rushing to stand.

He and Mark rushed quietly downstairs, Mark hanging behind Jack. Once they made it halfway down the stairs they looked over the banister and saw Cry and Felix cuddled in the living room, kissing and laughing quietly. They seemed to be whispering something to each other. Around the corner Matt was in the kitchen, eating cereal.

Jack snuck past them into the kitchen with Mark and quietly asked Matt to pour another bowl. He did so.

“Damn Matt, hungry?” Felix called.

“So what if I am?” Matt retorted back, handing the bowl of cereal to Jack.

“Are you going to dump that on Felix’s head?” Mark whispered.

“I’ll clean up after,” Jack promised.

He looked at Mark over his shoulder to see him shaking his head with a small smile. “Alright, but it is on you to clean up. Hold to your word.”

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. “Of course.”

He looked around the corner and saw that Felix and Cry were still wrapped up in each other. He moved stealthily over towards them before upturning the bowl over Felix’s head. Felix startled, as did Cry. Felix looked up at him shocked as hell, before giving a small grim smile.

“Is this because of the tweet I sent you guys?” he asked, looking up at Jack innocently.

“Yes. Please stop pushing Septiplier on us,” Jack said with a small smile, letting Felix know he wasn’t angry.

“Damn it you two, the songs playing during that video were prefect fuck songs,” Cry whined, shaking his head.

Jack felt a heat rise to his face and he looked at Cry with a sour expression. “You would know this how?”

“Do you want the dirty details or the bare bones?” Cry asked with a smirk.

Jack flinched away from the two, nearly running into Mark. “You two are the fooking devil! Keep away from us weth yer weird shite and fock music!”

Mark caught Jack by the shoulders with a laugh. “Awe, little prudish Jackaboy. You okay?”

“I’m okay!” Jack screeched in return, hiding behind his hands.

Mark laughed and gently dragged Jack to the side. Jack felt more than saw as Cry smirked once more.

“Man how, did you ever expect to have kids if you flinch at the mention of sex?” Cry asked.

“Signe never talked about it and we never did anything involving music or kinky shite!” Jack shouted, peeking out through his fingers at Cry’s smirk.

“Haha! Sounds boring to me,” Felix laughed.

“You guys, there’s no need to tease Jack,” Mark defended Jack.

“Considering he just dumped cereal on us?” Cry said skeptically.

“Which he promised to clean up. So you two can clear out now,” Mark was almost passive aggressive about it and Jack huffed, still hidden behind his hands.

Felix and Cry cleared out and Jack huffed looking at the couch before looking at Mark. Mark sat down on the two-seater by the couch and waited for Jack. Jack cleaned up the couch, using a combination of Mark’s vacuum and some paper towels. Mark kept him company the whole time and they talked some more, managing to get a few laughs out of each other.

-

It was on the fifth morning, well it actually wasn’t morning yet according to the lack of sunlight, that Jack woke up to find that he was trapped in Mark’s arms. Mark was pressed up against his back, spooning him, with his large arms wrapped tightly around Jack’s waist and shoulders. Though, Jack didn’t particularly find that part concerning. It was the hard length pressed up against his arse that caused him concern.

Mark’s face was pressed against the back of Jack’s neck, small snuffling noises kept making their way out of Mark and his facial hair kept scraping against the back of Jack’s neck. Jack squirmed under Mark and sighed, he didn’t think he’d be able to get out of Mark’s hold, as iron as it was around his waist.

Jack reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to see what time it was and almost immediately he felt extremely grouchy. It was one in the morning, and his brain was far too active for him to get back to sleep. Mark snuffled the back of Jack’s neck again, murmuring before rolling them so Jack was completely under Mark.

Jack grunted and groaned when he was pinned to his belly with Mark’s entire body pressed over him. He was actually shocked by how heavy and warm Mark was. It didn’t help that he could feel the slightly grungy feeling of damp cloth rubbing over dry cloth and he looked over his shoulder at where Mark’s hips connected with his and wondered if Mark had already cum or if it was just pre causing the other’s pants to be damp.

-

Jack was not surprised when Mark woke up and was extremely embarrassed. Mark had came in his pants, and Jack was not surprised at all that Mark was red-faced about it all.

“I’m sorry again Jack,” Mark sniffed, looking down at his feet while Jack grabbed wash-cloths for the both of them as well as clean pants.

“It’s okay Mark. Le’s just get cleaned up, you go firs’,” Jack smiled, handing Mark a wash-cloth and clean pants.

Mark nodded, face still red as a cherry. Jack watched as Mark got up and headed to his bathroom. Jack was actually thankful for a moment alone then, and sighed. He could feel that the back of his pants were now damp with Mark’s cum as well and he couldn’t help but blush, heat flooded his cheeks and he had to ask himself; What was Mark thinking about when he came?

-

This pattern continued for a few days, until Felix learned about it. Felix then proceeded to tease Mark until Mark was uncomfortable with being in the same room as Jack and Felix. After the fifth time Felix started harping on about Mark’s lack of self-control, causing Mark to leave the room, Jack turned a fierce and very upset gaze on the swede.

“The hell is wrong with ye, ye Swedish Troll?” Jack growled.

“I’m just teasing him. If he really wants me stop he can say so and I will. He and I discussed this the second I started teasing him for this,” Felix said with a very hurt expression.

“Pewds, the poor man can barely stand to be in the same room as you. I think he’s too nice to tell you what he’s thinking whenever you start on him,” Cry says thoughtfully and Felix suddenly looks at where Mark ran off to before following with a hurt and concerned expression on his face.

Jack looks at Cry, who hadn’t even looked up from his book, in shock. He always knew Cry was good at Felix-handling in the first place, but if one looked at their relationship in a glancing moment, it would look like Felix was in control. Cry, was comparatively quieter, and much more likely to let Felix grab and hug at him. In fact, half the time it looked like Cry was content to stand a few steps next to Felix and just play with the other. Videogames, cards, eating out with friends. But then, Cry would say something, and Felix would do. No hesitation or questions asked.

It was actually kind of amazing.

“You can stop staring at me you know,” Cry said with a small smile.

“Sorry,” Jack immediately looks down at his feet.

“Don’t be sorry. Handling Felix is a fine art, Marzia is better at it in my opinion. She likes my method of it though,” Cry said, putting a bookmark in his book and looking up at Jack.

“Sounds like quite the task. Handling Felix that is,” Jack said eventually.

“It’s an art figuring out how to handle the people you love. I learned that Felix best responds to me when I don’t bear down on him. When I reign him in from doing things he’ll later regret. Marzia best responds when I don’t constantly adore her like Felix does. She likes when we’re friends that are more like fire and ice rather than constantly complimenting each other. Not to say we fight, that would break Felix’s heart,” Cry smiled.

“Huh,” Jack sighed.

“You really should just open yourself to the possibility that Mark and you will hook up. I’m not saying actively seek anything, but you really need to just… relax. Let things unfold around you at the pace they will without much interference. React honestly and see what happens,” Cry said, standing.

“Is that how you and Felix got together?”

Cry winked cheekily in response. “We should go check on them. Felix is probably hugging Mark in near tears right now,” Cry smiled.

Jack stood and followed the other. They came to find Mark and Felix hugging. Felix’s eyes were wet but he didn’t look like he’d been crying. When he saw Cry he immediately moved to give Cry a kiss. Jack vaguely noticed Felix softly whisper something to Cry who just nodded before leading the swede from the room.

Jack looked over at Mark who seemed to feel better. Suddenly one of their phones dinged with a text. It turned out that it was Mark’s phone.

“That’s weird, I haven’t heard from Sun in years,” Mark commented, his brows furrowing.

“Sun?” Jack questioned.

“Boyfriend of a friend,” Mark explained. “Sun Destri. He’s… a piece of work.”

Jack looked at Mark’s phone screen and saw a selfie of a black haired individual in what appeared to be a parking lot of a club. There was something off about the man’s eyes, but Jack couldn’t quiet place it. Under the selfie were the words “Wanna come dancing? Bring friends.”

-

Felix and Cry were easily entertained at the club, with Felix dancing with Cry for a few songs and casually drinking once they’d exerted themselves. Jack however, was very shocked to meet Sun and find that, not only was this one tall motherfucker, he had a silver eye. Sun said it was a simple pigment mutation that caused light to refract funny. Apparently, under a certain type of light his eye turned Blue, it’s true color. Sun was also vaguely handsome, in that he had dark black curls and a decently proportioned face, and greeted Mark, Jack, Felix, and Cry not only with a smile and friendliness, but a great deal of respect.

“It’s great to see you again Mark,” Sun greeted with a smile.

“Good to see you Sun,” Mark greeted in return.

“So I see you brought along all your YouTube friends? Can I have introductions?” Sun asked.

“This is Jack, and you’ve met Felix and Cry before,” Mark said with a smile.

“I know. I was just teasing. It’s great to meet you Jack, you can call me Silver if you want,” Sun finally gave Jack a large and kind smile.

Sun eventually walked off back onto the dancefloor and Jack shook his head.

“He sounds like a brit, how d’you know him?” Jack asked, hoping for a good story.

“I was distant friends with a guy he dated for a long while. Mitchell something or other, I think. Sun’s been hopping from London to L.A. at the drop of a hat. His mom lives here and is from old money, and his dad is a financial executive in London. Neither of them mind Sun living with them whenever he decides to hop around. He has a dual citizenship I believe,” Mark explained.

“Sounds nice. Does he always wear women’s pants and swea’ers out of curiosity?” Jack asked, gesturing the pastel pink cardigan and stretchy legging like pants Sun was wearing.

“Yeah. He has been mistaken for a really tall girl before. I think he doesn’t care,” Mark answered, laughing.

Jack nodded before motioning the bartender over. He ordered a shot of tequila for himself and the bartender provided. Jack tossed back the shot easily, wincing at the taste and deciding that was enough tequila for him.

-

The rest of the night was a little bit of a blur, though waking up naked with a naked Mark spooning him was probably more than Jack could have anticipated for. He didn’t get blackout drunk, he knew how they got here, and why. It was when Mark woke up and started panicking like a chicken with its head cut off that Jack thinks perhaps he shouldn’t have listened to Mark last night when Mark said he was more sober than he appeared.

“Did we have sex?” Mark asked eventually, his expression all kinds of panicked and worried. Jack didn’t want to answer that. He didn’t know how Mark would react and he was almost scared to find out.

But then, large warm hands grabbed Jack by the shoulders and warm brown eyes met deep blue. “Jack. Did. We. Have. Sex?” Mark asked, each word seeming to be its own sentence.

“I…” Jack swallowed before nodding. “Ye said ye were righ’ in t’e head. Ye kept touching me and kissing my neck. And you passed ev’ry subtle sobriety test I could manage to tolk ye into.”

Jack shook his head and gripped at his hair, hiding behind his hands and arms so he wouldn’t have to see Marks face. He felt when Mark’s big arms wrapped around him and he felt when Mark shuddered.

“Are we okay?” Jack asked quietly, almost ready to cry.

“I don’t know Jack.”

Mark’s tone caused Jack’s heart to sink.

“Why?”

“Well it depends on who topped or bottomed, and if you’re pregnant or not. Because we’d have some serious shit we’d need to sort out,” Mark answers.

-

Jack tried to keep from jittering his leg as he stared at the small stick on the counter. He’d placed it, reader side down when he was done pissing on it. It had been two weeks, he’d waited so he could have the most accurate reading possible. His stuff had long since arrived and he had moved into Mark’s guest room the second Felix and Cry left to go meet Marzia back in their home. Cry and Felix knew what was up and were waiting for the results of this test as much as Mark was.

Jack looked at the stick and shook his head before running to his room. He grabbed a little page marker from the bag of books he had. He stuck the small post-it like piece of paper over the reader part of the pregnancy test blindly. He finally looked at the covered result and sighed.

Then nearly jumped out of his own skin when he heard the front door shut. He heard Mark’s voice drift from the entryway of the house and he shoved the used test back in the box it came in before putting the box in the pocket of his hoodie. He ran to his room and shoved the box of pregnancy tests in between his mattress and box-spring just as Mark knocked on his door.

“Hey Jack? You okay?” Mark called.

Jack swallowed, before wiping at his stinging eyes and calling out. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Jack heard Mark start on the door handle and he sat down quickly, just as Mark came in he was settled with his phone against the headboard. Mark sat by Jack’s feet and gave him a meaningful look.

“Did you go get the tests?” Mark’s face was concerned.

“Ah yeah,” Jack cursed his honesty in this moment.

“And? Are you pregnant?” Mark looked concerned.

Jack bit his lower lip. “I didn’ look…”

“Jack…” Mark’s voice brought the stinging right back and he curled up.

Jack pulled the tests from under his mattress and shoved the box at Mark. “Look if ye want te know so bad. Jus’ please don’t use tha’ tone and sound all disappointed in me.”

Mark stood suddenly, throwing the crushed box back onto Jack’s bed. Jack watched as Mark paced for a moment before facing Jack once more.

“The only thing I’m disappointed in is that you keep pushing me away and assuming how I feel! Sean, you’re my best friend. I care about you! Regardless of what that fucking test says, that doesn’t change! If you are pregnant, we need to know so you can start getting check-ups and vitamins. If we want to try a relationship that’s a decision for later, but you don’t want to not know,” Mark ranted, at some point their eyes met and Jack started tearing up.

Mark dragged Jack into a hug, wrapping Jack in warmth and shaking arms. Jack buried his face in Mark’s shoulder, shaking before nodding.

“Yer righ’,” Jack muffled out.

“Stop pushing me away Jack,” Mark practically begged.

Jack nodded and gripped Mark tightly and just cried into his shoulder. Mark kept squeezing Jack in return and they stayed like that for a moment before both felt very awkward. Jack pulled away first and wiped at his face subtly. Mark picked up the box again and opened it. He saw the test with the page marker and lifted it giving Jack a look of “What the holy fuck?”

Jack shrugged in return and curled back up on his bed.

Mark pulled the marker off the test and looked at the reading. He eventually turned the test so Jack could see it. Negative. Weight lifted off his chest, and he let out a heavy sigh from where all that weight had been sitting. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed.

“Okay, this is good news. We do need to keep on high-alert for at least the next month, because as far as I’m aware, these home tests aren’t the end-all-be-all of confirmation,” Mark said eventually.

Jack nodded and swallowed. He looked back up at Mark and gave a small smile. Mark smiled in return and they both let out a small laugh.

-

Two more weeks passed and Jack found himself staring at his naked body in the mirror after a shower. Had his hips broadened? It seemed like it, and his jeans had to sit higher on his waist in order for him to button them. He grabbed a tape measure from one of the bathroom drawers and wrapped it around his hips. Four more centimeters than usual, though this width was just over how much his hips spread when he ovulated. He reached for the small entrance just behind his balls and felt for any dampness or discharge and felt nothing.

Worried he put his towel back on and moved back to his room, nearly running into Ryan in the hallway back to his room.

“Hey Jack, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ryan asked, looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Jack said in response, keeping his tone flat yet welcoming.

Ryan nodded before looking at Jack’s hips. “You might want to try another of those tests. That, or I can drive you to the nearest clinic,” Ryan offered.

Jack placed a hand on his lower stomach, running his fingers over the soft hair there before nodding. “Clinic please.”

“Get dressed and I’ll grab my keys.”

-

 

They reached the clinic, Jack feeling more and more uncomfortable as they got closer to it. His gut churned the second they were in the parking lot, almost like he was going to be sick. Ryan walked Jack in and waited with him in the waiting room. Thirty minutes of wait time later, Jack was called back into the medical area.

They drew a small amount of blood, and asked for a urine sample after checking his height and weight. Then they made him wait in a small room, the nurse asking if he preferred male or female doctors examining him. He answered male. The nurse left saying the doctor would be with him momentarily.

When the door next opened the doctor came in. A handsome blonde with dark brown eyes.

“Hello Mister McLaughlin, I’m Doctor Augustine. You can call me Ken or Kenneth if it makes you feel more comfortable. Now it says here when you checked in it was to see if you were pregnant yes?”  
“Yes Doctor, and please call me Jack,” Jack asked, feeling suddenly very old upon being addressed as “Mister.”

Doctor Augustine smiled and nodded. “Of course Jack. Now we’re still testing the samples you gave us but the nurse should be by with those momentarily. Would you mind if I gave your canal a quick check to make sure everything is healthy?”

“My last canal check was six months ago…” Jack let his voice trail off.

“I understand, but this is just cautionary. If you truly don’t want to today we can schedule a proper appointment?”

“No, no. I’s fine I was jus’… nervous really,” Jack said, shaking his head.

“Then if you could please disrobe from your waist down behind the curtain, and sit up on the table…”

The doctor trailed off as Jack pulled his pants down. Jack gave him a pointed look of “Just accept my actions and don’t make this awkward.” Doctor Augustine shrugged with a neutral expression. Jack sat up on the table and leaned back onto it, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.

He placed his feet up so the doctor could see him. After a moment of light poking and an examination Jack was told to sit up and he was given back his pants. He got redressed just as the nurse came back in. She handed a few sheets of papers to the doctor and left. Doctor Augustine looked through the papers before looking at Jack.

“Congratulations Jack. You’re pregnant and in good health,” Dr. Augustine smiled.

Jack nodded and looked down at his hands where they rested on his knees. Doctor Augustine seemed to realize that something was wrong and he bent so his warm caramel colored eyes met Jack’s.

“I’m guessing congratulations isn’t the word you would use?”

Jack shook his head. “It was a mistake… God…”

Doctor Augustine nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Jack, some of the best things in life come from mistakes. I’m sure several of your subscribers would agree with me. Seeing as a good chunk of them probably stumbled across you by mistake.”

Jack’s head snapped up and he looked at the Doctor shocked. “You know who I am?”

“My girlfriend is a big fan. She found you by accident. Our daughter was the result of a very heated argument and furthermore, a happy accident. I think perhaps you should get your affairs in order and get ready to take care of the baby and not worry so much as to how things came about,” Doctor Augustine smiled.

Jack felt his eyes start to sting and he nodded before wiping at his face under his eyes. Doctor Augustine gave Jack another smile and sent him back out. Jack walked out to where Ryan still sat in the waiting room. Ryan looked up with a curious expression.

“Things good?” Ryan asked.

Jack swallowed. “Yeah. Le’s go.”

Ryan nodded and stood. Jack followed him back out and got in the car, keeping his gaze focused out the window on the ride back.

-

That evening, Jack kept quiet over dinner. Mark noticed. Ryan had promised to not say anything to Mark, but Matt knew something was up. Matt refused to hear either way, about the pregnancy, since he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Mark, saying when Mark put on the Daddyplier pants he was impossible to lie to or hide things from.

Jack had almost laughed at that, but that was also why he was quiet. Mark noticed his silence.

“Jack? Are you okay?” Mark asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“’M fine,” Jack answered, meeting Mark’s gaze.

Mark took Jack’s word for it and continued to eat, occasionally eyeing Jack in a near predatory manner. This staring causing Jack to flush and near tremble.

-

After dinner, once Matt and Ryan were doing the dishes, Jack was walking to his room when Mark pinned him to one of the walls in the hallway. Mark’s hands rested on Jack’s waist and Mark stepped in closer to Jack’s personal space, causing their legs to become flush with one another.

“Mark?”

“Do you want to tell me the truth now?” Mark asked, leaning so his lips brushed over Jack’s ear with his soft, deep voice.

Jack stiffened in Mark’s grip and was completely ready to move to clock the other in the face, when Mark grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. With his other hand, Mark grabbed Jack’s hips.

“These are wider,” Mark commented.

“Only by a few centimeters,” Jack responded.

“Mhmm,” Mark sighed before absently running his lips down Jack’s neck, leaving a trail of light, barely there, kisses from jaw to collarbone.

Jack gasped, trying to free his hands. “Mark!” he stage whispered, squirming under the scruffy kisses.

Mark simply scrapped his stubble over Jack’s neck in response, causing Jack to squirm more. Mark ran his free hand down Jack’s side before sliding it over and around to his inner thigh. Mark seems to be looking for something, Jack can only guess it’s his weak points.

Then Mark scrapes his teeth over Jack’s earlobe, dragging his teeth down Jack’s neck and landing once more at Jack’s collarbone. He bites and Jack moans. Then Mark immediately comes back up and starts nipping at Jack’s jawline.

“You going to tell me what’s up, or am I seducing it out of you?” Mark asks softly.

“The hell is wrong with ya? Mark, I didn’t say nothin’ because I was unsure,” Jack looks down and turns his head away.

“Then that’s all you had to say Jack,” Mark said in response, giving Jack a small and chaste kiss.

Mark releases Jack’s wrists, but reaches once more for his waist instead of stepping back. Jack rests his hands on Mark’s shoulders and allows Mark to continue kissing him. Mark is gentle, always so gentle, but firm. He’s unyielding in his relentless assault against Jack’s lips and neck, he’s firm in his stance pinning Jack to the wall, his hands are so gentle around Jack’s waist, and all the while Jack is hardly able to move.

“Mark,” Jack sighed eventually, placing his hands more firmly on Mark’s shoulders.

He pushed the other into the wall opposite him, kissing the other somewhat brutally. Where Mark was gentle and almost slow burning, Jack felt like he could be fire. So he expressed that. He near violently kissed Mark, one hand on the back of the other’s neck while his other hand pressed Mark’s hips to the wall.

“Yer so focking persistent Mark. Did ya want my attention tha’ focking badly?” Jack whispered.

“I always want your attention Jack,” Mark said eventually.

“Hmm? Always?” Jack double checked.

“I fucking love your attention. You have so much fucking focus,” Mark ran his fingers through Jack’s hair before pulling him in for another kiss.

Jack took control of the kiss quickly, demanding entrance to Mark’s mouth with his tongue. Mark conceded and Jack pressed himself further against Mark, reaching around to grab the other’s full and muscular ass. Mark groaned, reaching and gripping at Jack’s thighs, pulling the Irishman up into his arms so Jack had to wrap his legs around Mark’s hips to keep from falling.

Mark quickly flipped them around, slamming Jack’s back into the wall with an audible CRACK echoing through the hallway. Jack released Mark’s ass to rake his short, blunt nails down from Mark’s shoulders to the small of his back.

“Yes!” Mark growled into Jack’s mouth.

Jack snarled, yanking Mark’s head back to attack his throat with teeth and lips. Mark groaned, gripping at Jack’s thighs with rough fingers and thrusting his hips into Jack’s.

“Oh hell on earth,” that was Matt’s voice.

“What the fuck?” and there was Ryan’s voice.

“Mark, you’d best hightail it to your room,” Jack suggested, getting down from off of Mark and scraping his back against the wall in the process.

“Am I going there alone?” Mark whispered softly, he didn’t let Jack step away from the wall.

Jack shook his head and grabbed Mark’s wrist, sliding from between Mark and the wall and dragging Mark with him. Mark followed Jack, linking their fingers together firmly. Upon reaching Mark’s room Jack flung the door open before marching in with Mark in tow. The second the door swung shut behind Mark, Jack pinned him too it. Kissing his neck once more.

Mark sighed, and Jack grabbed his ass firmly.

“Gotta thing for my ass there Jackaboy?” Mark asked teasingly, picking Jack up and moving towards his bed.

Jack grumbled unintelligibly before biting at Mark’s neck again in answer. Mark simply shook his head and pinned Jack to his bed. Jack groaned when he felt Mark start on his jeans and he allowed the larger male to pull his jeans down his legs. Mark was clearly shocked when he saw that Jack wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Anticipating something Jackaboy?” Mark asked, laying a kiss on Jack’s hip.

“Like hell, get on with this Mark,” Jack protested.

Mark smiled and pulled Jack’s shirt up, nipping at Jack’s flat stomach and ribcage. Jack started tugging at Mark’s shirt, pulling at it until Mark got the hint and took the damn thing off. Jack ran his hands down Mark’s chest happily, scraping his nails over Mark’s hips before sitting up and moving to explore Mark’s torso. He kissed every scar, bit at every ridge of muscle, and licked at the lean ridges of Mark’s abs.

“Hungry for me Jackaboy?” Mark teased, running his hands through Jack’s hair.

“Would you shot t’e fock up?” Jack huffed, pulling Mark down on top of him.

Mark pulled one of Jack’s legs up and lined their hips up together, when Jack’s erection slid across the denim of Mark’s jeans he hissed in near protest. Mark noticed and started to roll his hips to a good rhythm. Jack ended up gripping Mark’s ass and guiding him so Jack wasn’t just getting the rough denim over his cock.

“Ah, fock,” Jack groaned, thrashing a little.

Mark leaned down, pressing wet kisses to Jack’s neck and collarbone. Jack groaned and started yanking at Mark’s pants. Jack digs his fingers into Mark’s ass happily and moans Mark’s name. Mark helps lower his pants the rest of the way and reaches for his nightstand. Jack stops him and shakes his head.

“Doesn’ matter now anyways. Jus’ have me,” Jack whines, gripping at Mark’s fluffy red hair.

“You’re…?” Mark’s voice trails off.

Jack groaned, pushing Mark onto his back and straddling his hips. He reached down to his cock, hard and pink and leaking, before reaching further down to the small entrance just past his balls. He groans and presses his fingers inside himself, gyrating his hips over Mark’s. Once he feels he’s ready he reaches for Mark’s cock.

“Jack?” Mark’s voice sounds lost and wrecked and Jack could feel his heart stutter.

“Mark, please,” Jack’s voice sounds just as wrecked to his own ears.

“You want me to…” Mark’s words trailed of in a questioning tone.

Jack balances on Mark’s hips and reaches once more for the larger man’s cock. Mark’s cock is warm and veiny in his hand, clear liquid clings to his fingers, making them sticky. Mark grabs Jack’s hips, even as Jack lowers himself onto Mark. Jack groans as he pushes himself down onto Mark’s cock, whining and shaking as he does.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Mark groans, his hips making aborted movements upwards.

Mark flips them back over and pins Jack to the mattress, Mark keeps thrusting shallowly into Jack until he bottoms out in the Irishman and Jack whines. Jack cries and digs his blunt nails into Mark’s shoulders.

Mark keeps thrusting hard and deep into Jack, his lean hips snapping against Jack’s ass with every thrust. Jack cries and digs his teeth into Mark’s shoulder. He clings to Mark, shaking and crying even as Mark reaches to stroke Jack’s pink cock. When Mark starts to stroke him Jack rakes his nails down Mark’s back brutally and scrapes heavily at Mark’s bronzy skin. Mark snarled in response and grips Jack’s ass in his broad hands.

“OH FOCK! FOCK ME!” Jack screeches demandingly.

“Believe me Jack, I’ll fuck you until you can’t handle it anymore,” Mark growls in Jack’s ear.

Jack writhes and feels his balls tighten, he cries and tries to warn Mark as to how close he is. Mark simply snarls in return, his hand working Jack’s cock rougher and Jack threw his head back, crying. He felt his abdomen tighten and he cried out his orgasm to the ceiling. Mark groans into his neck and keeps going regardless.

“Mark! Please! I-AHHHH!” Jack cries and writhes and bucks in Mark’s grip.

“C’mon Jack, just a bit more,” Mark is snarling lowly and Jack feels tears rise up in his eyes from the over-stimulation.

“Ma-ark! I can’t!” Jack shook his head, reaching for Mark’s hand which was still stroking his over-sensitive cock.

Mark pinned Jack’s hand to the bed with his own free hand and Jack whimpered. Mark simply growled in return and snapped his hips harder into Jack. Jack writhed under the larger male and gripped the duvet with a white knuckled grip. He felt Mark’s hips start to stutter and he whined desperately, in hopes Mark would cum soon. When Mark did cum, Jack couldn’t help but release a small wrecked noise from the back of his throat. Mark collapsed onto Jack, sweaty and heaving and gripping Jack to him with all his strength.

“Jack,” Mark groaned, pressing wet kisses to Jack’s throat.

Jack realized then, how sweaty and gross they both were. Mark’s stomach and his were covered in his jizz and a gross, wet, gunky feeling lingered between his pale legs. Mark eventually pulled back and out of Jack, causing Jack to release another whine.

“Fockin’ hell Mark…” Jack huffed eventually slumping into Mark’s pillows.

“You make the most beautiful noises sometimes,” Mark whispered lowly, kissing at the corner of Jack’s mouth.

“Shot yer focking mouth,” Jack groans lowly, kissing Mark in return.

Mark eventually gets up, picking up Jack with him. He brings them both to the bathroom and gently wipes the area between Jack’s legs with a cool damp cloth. He does the same for himself and after giving them both a good wipe down, Mark picks Jack back up and drags them both back to his bed. Jack doesn’t protest when Mark kisses him goodnight or holds him close to fall asleep.

-

Jack wakes up early, sore, and covered in bruises. Bruises on his wrists from where Mark held him. Bruises from where Mark bit at his skin. Sore back, legs, and entrance. Still sweaty, though this is most likely from Mark who is a human space heater, and with what feels like Mark’s cum leaking down his thigh.

“Hey,” Mark whispers gently, running his hand down Jack’s abdomen.

Jack tried to gently shrug out of Mark’s grip, only to receive a very hurt expression. Jack swallowed, and continued to move so Mark wasn’t practically one with him. He relaxed significantly and tried to keep his expression calm.

Mark sat up then, looking down at his duvet still hurt. “Why did you sleep with me Jack?”

“I don’ know,” Jack answered honestly.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s mine?”

Jack nods.

“How do you feel about the situation we’ve managed to get ourselves into?”

Jack feels tears sting at his eyes and he sits up as well. “I feel li’e I’ve been usin’ ye. Ye’re mah bes’ friend, and I’ve slept wit’ ye twice now. Not once t’inkin’ about how this could make ya feel or how I actually feel about t’e notion of attemptin’ a relationship wit’ ya. And now, I’m crying…even though i’s me who’s hurt you.”

Jack is sobbing at the end of his answer, he’s curled up and he feels pathetic. Covered in the evidence of their past night together. From his sticky thighs to the kiss marks up and down his neck and chest. When Mark shifts, most likely to try to comfort Jack, Jack sees the angry red lines down Mark’s back and can’t help but sob wretchedly. Mark continues to reach for Jack, pulling the smaller, paler, male towards him. Jack weakly hides his face in Mark’s chest, still crying.

“Jack, I’m just hurt that you keep pulling away from me. I know you’re unsure, it’s okay,” Mark says easily, wrapping his arms around Jack heavily.

Jack cries most of the morning, confused about his emotions and not exactly in the state to be dealing with them at the moment. Mark cries with him, holding him all the while.

-

Days pass, he calls Felix, and Cry, he tells them of his pregnancy. At first they congratulate him on the successful seduction of Mark, but when he starts crying again they realize that the situation is more complicated. Jack explains to them what’s been happening and he’s grateful when they don’t shame him or Mark for their actions, mostly his.

Felix seems disappointed that Jack and Mark aren’t together, but Jack’s running out of back-up videos. So instead of worrying about Felix, Jack sets up to be able to record in what is now his room in Mark’s house. It’s fairly large for a guest room so he divides it in half using his old blue screen, and the shelves he liked to store the fan items he received. He get’s a good set-up for filming and starts to make a few more back up videos.

He makes an announcement video in advance for the pregnancy, making sure to leave out mention of the other parent for now. He holes himself up in his room, recording and editing. He needs something to keep busy. So he makes videos. A lot of them. He responds to comment after comment after comment and he gives Twitter updates on how his moving into the US is going and how his signing up for dual citizenship (so he could move back to Ireland if need be) is such a pain.

Day in, day out. He ignores questions about Mark or he answers vaguely. All the while, he and Mark tiptoe around each other and feel each other out. They have regular fights, always yelling nothing more, and they have a lot of almost fights, but more often than not they will sit without speaking. Because if they speak, they’ll have to address the ever present elephant in the room. Namely, Jack’s growing pregnancy belly.

-

It’s when Jack is seven months along that things come to a head. They’re getting a visit from Ken, who is happy to stay at a hotel and just hang with them outside the house, but Mark is constantly apologizing for no longer having a guest room. Ken keeps brushing it off, which Jack is grateful for, but Mark can’t seem to drop it.

Eventually Ken comments on how thin Jack is for being seven months along and Mark starts griping about how his best friend is avoiding him.

“I’m no’ avoidin’ anyone!” Jack protests, crossing his arms defensively.

Mark, who’d been playing a ps3 or ps4 game with Ken, stood up then and gestured the distance between them. Jack was all the way in the corner of the living room, away from everyone.

“You refuse to sit next to me, you hardly ever come out of your room, you’re quick to leave the dinner table since we all eat together, and yet if I’m not in a room you’ll hang with Matt and Ryan like it’s nothing! How am I supposed to take that kind of behavior other than see it as avoidance? Huh Sean?” Mark is being loud, and already one could see veins popping up in areas such as his forehead and forearms.

“I’m tryin’ ta give ya yer space! Ya should wont some focking space after everything I’ve done te ye!” Jack is shouting now, yet he refuses to stand. Instead he gently rubs his tummy, soothing the now agitated baby within.

“It takes two to tango Jack! You didn’t do shit to me! You just feel guilty because you have legitimately considered leaving me without a word, and not letting me have a thing to do with the baby!” Mark is growling.

Jack feels a sudden and fiery rage erupt inside him. “Ye’ve been snoopin’ through mah personal... THE HELL IS WRONG WIT’ YE?!?! Those notebooks are my fockin’-“

“I didn’t snoop through shit Sean! I asked Matt, who you told everything to! What kind of fucking gremlin do you take me for to assume I would go through your personal belongings?” Mark is offended.

Ken makes a small uncomfortable noise and Ryan immediately comes for the rescue, dragging the confused and slightly scared man out of the living room.

“I don’ know Mark! I wouldn’t say it’s a hundred percent beneath ye since I saw ya printing copies of my ultrasounds!”

“You don’t let me go with you to the ultrasound appointments, you don’t let me ask about the baby, you don’t let me have anything to do with my son! You can’t just keep me from a child I helped make Sean!” Mark throws his controller at the couch and starts pacing.

“My body! My baby!” Jack is starting to lose steam.

“Why are you so fucking eager to reject me? I just want to… Jack… Sean… I want so badly to help, to be a part of this baby’s life…” Mark moved closer to Jack, he wasn’t yelling. Jack wished he was yelling.

“Tha’s just yer “I dug my grave, I’ll lay in it” attitude talkin’…” Jack is in tears, most of them angry, but for the most part it’s just the fact that he can’t stand Mark’s hurt and teary eyed expression.

“I wouldn’t have slept with you, without protection, twice, without understanding what I’d gotten myself into. Drunk or not. I just want so badly, to give us a shot… if not for our sake then the baby’s… I just want us to be happy. Jack? Please don’t cry,” Mark reaches out and caresses Jack’s cheek, swiping away some of his tears.

Jack shudders and finds himself wrapped once more in Mark’s strong, tan, arms. He cries and shudders and sobs, holding onto Mark with one hand, and his belly with the other. When Mark’s firm, flat belly presses into Jack’s tummy, it causes the baby to kick. This startles Mark, and it causes Jack to hiccup.

Mark gives Jack a meaningful look before kneeling between Jack’s legs, pressing his hands to Jack’s belly. Mark rests his face right over Jack’s navel as well, listening. Then the baby kicks again, straight for Mark’s hand. When Jack sees the sheer amazement on Mark’s face, it brings new tears to his eyes. Then Mark starts to quietly whisper to the baby, soft and sweet, enamored nothings.

“Michael…”

“Huh?” Mark looks up at Jack.

“His name is Michael,” Jack says, putting one hand over Mark’s.

“That’s a good name,” Mark smiles.

Minutes pass, with Mark holding Jack and the baby. Ken eventually comes back in, as does Ryan and Matt. Matt, who’d ran at the first sign of conflict, made a slightly choked “awe” noise before sitting down once more. Ken came over standing a few feet away from them.

“So are Mommy and Daddy done arguing?” he asks, voice playful.

“Oh shu’ up,” Jack teases in return, leaning into Mark.

-

Two weeks later finds Jack being driven to the hospital for his next ultrasound appointment. Mark is behind the wheel, holding Jack’s hand  
in one of his, and crooning a song that’s stuck in his head. Jack is humming along and rubbing his belly with his free hand.

“I can’t wait to see him,” Mark sighs eventually.

“I can’t wait till he’s not pressing on my bladder all the time,” Jack jokes in return.

Mark chuckles and shakes his head a little. “You say that now, but when he’s born he’ll probably make your life harder. Babies cry in the middle of the night, they need tons of attention, and love and-“

“I know Mark. But I’m sure that between the two of us we can manage one little baby…Or two.”

“You want another? After Michael?”

“Yeah. Any more than that an I’d probably go bonkers. But I don’t want Michael to be an only child.”

“I certainly don’t mind helping you make another,” Mark gives Jack a small sly glance, wriggling his eyebrows before looking back at the  
road.

“Septiplier away,” Jack laughs.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing a follow up snippet, I might not. I know the ending is vague as to whether or not Jack and Mark are actually in a relationship now, the answer is that they are. I was just done writing... >_>
> 
> Comments are awesome, I love them dearly. Kudos are great, I like them a lot.
> 
> P.S. I know I mention Jack's actual girlfriend in this, so please don't invite bad juju by tagging her or Jack in this. I'm not sure any of you would do this, but if any of you think to do so I'm just letting you know I don't condone it. Because bad juju is not fun for anyone, so let's not invite it in.


End file.
